TMR One-Shots
by Lil-Hoodie
Summary: The title says it all; One-Shots about The Maze Runner and all the books following.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TMR or the following books._

 _A/N: So this is my first Fanfiction, and I know that it's short but I'm going through trial and error right now. Hope you guy's enjoy it!_

 _Also, if you guy's have any prompts I'm always willing to take them- credit will be given when posted._

 _Beta Read by StarlingHero'99._

* * *

He was always suffering, the pain and the guilt too much. He had killed one of his best friends. He had never told anyone but he knew his friends were getting suspicious. He knew Minho could see through his fake smiles and laughs, but what else could he do? Each day it got harder and harder to live with himself, knowing what he did; the littlest of things would remind him of Newt. And he knew the longer he kept this from Minho the harder it would be for Minho to forgive him.

And one day he had to do something about it, he had to tell someone. He was too tired of keeping his feelings bottled up inside him, and it was slowly killing him. He knew that telling Minho the truth could ruin their friendship but he deserved to know.

Minho always secretly wished that Newt would just magically appear and be safe, happy and live the rest of his life where he should be, with all his friends in paradise, and although he never told anyone Thomas could always read him when he was thinking about it, because he wished the same. But the only difference was Thomas knew the truth, he knew that no matter how much he wanted Newt back he would never come.

And when Thomas finally did tell Minho, he lost a friend, he lost the only other person he actually cared about. But at least Minho was still alive. He lost too many friends too death, so in a way Thomas found some comfort in the thought. He had lost yet another best friend but he could still see him, he knew that he was safe, healthy and happy. And although Minho might had stopped caring for Thomas, he would never stop caring for Minho.


	2. Forgiveness

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any part of TMR of the following books.

 _A/N:_ Here's the second part, the one where Minho actually forgives Thomas. This was a prompt given to me in a review: "Ah this was so sad! It was good, but sad! Do you think you could do one similar to this one, only make it so Minho forgives him? Please? If you don't want to that's okay! Keep making these, though, I have a feeling these will all be amazing!"

* * *

It had been months since Minho had found out and yet he still blocked Thomas out. As time passed on Minho began to push more and more people away- until he finally had no one.

He would lock himself up in his room for days upon end, he wouldn't eat or talk to anyone, he would just lie in his makeshift bed.

Eventually no one bothered to try and get him to come out. They wouldn't try and get him to eat, they wouldn't even leave food by his door anymore; he would only leave it there until it goes off.

And although no-one else tried, Thomas always did. He always sat by his door and spoke through the wall, he knew Minho hated him, because he hated himself, but he couldn't leave him to waste away. Thomas would leave food for him or try and get him to come out; It would never work, he wouldn't even talk to him.

"Listen Minho, I know that you hate me and I can't blame you but..." Thomas was sat outside Minho's door, his back leaning against the wood, "will you please just talk to me so I know you're okay, or at least unlock the door, you don't have to come out or talk, just so I can see that you're okay." He placed as much kindness into his words as possible. He sat in silence for any sign of movement but soon slumped down in defeat. "Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess." And as he was about to walk away a familiar voice ran through the silence.

"I don't hate you." Minho had spoken up, his voice sounded muffled through the door. "I just dislike you. A lot." A smile crept on his face, at least this was going somewhere.

"Minho Can you come out?" Thomas asked making his way back to the door. He didn't really expect him too but it was worth the try.

"No." Was all he got in return.

"Well can you unlock your door?" Thomas asked, this was probably going to be another futile attempt but he needed to try something. And to his surprise he heard the light footsteps of his once best friend then the sound of the lock turning. He placed his hand on the cool metal of the handle and walked in.

The sight shocked him, he didn't expect this at all. He knew Minho wasn't going to look like himself but this was painful to see, he looked nothing like non-serious, sarcastic, carefree Minho he once knew. Minho had gotten incredibly thin, his cheek bones prominent and his clothes- that once sat comfortably over his tall, muscular build -hung loosely, his hair was messy and sticking up in all directions and his eyes had lost that colour they once held and became sunken and lifeless. A striking pain ran through Thomas heart as he saw Minho, this was his fault.

"What do you want?" Minho asked. It was hard for Thomas to see him like this, he wasn't being himself, no smart remarks or insults left his lips, just empty words that didn't mean nothing.

"I need you to come eat, or talk to someone or go outside and get some fresh air." Thomas said looking at his friends sad eyes. "Minho You can't keep doing this. You can't keep all of your feelings bottled up! You need to talk to someone, whether you like it or not."

Minho looked up from the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry." He murmured, "I didn't mean to push every one away. I just didn't know how to deal with the fact he was gone." He took a deep and continued, "I-I just I just miss him so much." Minho quickly wiped the tear running down his face. "I just miss them all so much."

"I know." Thomas placed himself next to Minho on the bed. "Look, I'm so, so sorry for what I did. And to be honest with you I wish I never did..."

Minho looked over to him and frowned. "He asked you to though; It's what he wanted." He looked back down at his hands, "you gave him his last wish. He didn't want to go insane and you helped him." He didn't even bother wiping away his tears now.

"I know I did and I m happy I got to help him, it... It just hurts so much to know I killed him, to know I'm the one who took his life.! The tears began to stream down Thomas' face as-well.

"I'm sorry for blocking you out, I never meant too." Minho said as he wiped his eyes.

"It's okay, Friends?" Thomas asked a sheepish smile creeping on his face.

"We ll see." Minho said through a small laughed as he used the back of his hand to wipe the rest of the tears away.


	3. Seperated

Newt looked around panic filling his chest. He had lost the others, how the hell did this happen? Where did they go? How could he of been so stupid? He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. The sky was being filled with burnt orange, the sun was going down, night was falling and with that the cranks would appear.

He had to find shelter, somewhere to stay for the night. But all the buildings were infested with cranks, every alleyway, every garden, anywhere you looked there would be some form of danger. He knew his only chance would be to find the others before the Cranks find him.

He looked towards the wreckage of what once was a street and started to head that way. He was sure this was where they were heading, he wasn t quite sure because he had his head down the whole time, looking at the dusty floor as he dragged his feet along. That's how he probably lost the others, his limp was playing up and he wasn t concentrating so he fell behind. He sighed as he began to pick up his pace. The others would notice sooner or later, but for now he only had an hour or so to search.

He carried on down the same street for a little while longer, trying to remember on which way The Gladers had said they would go. He really hadn't been paying attention, he realised as his brain came up empty; he sighed in defeat.

The sound of shuffling feet echoed through the alleyway to his right, he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. His heart began to pound in his chest as he quickened his pace. He was now running as fast as his legs would take him, not bothering to look back; he had to find the others.

That's when his hands came out in front of him, stopping his face colliding with the dirt. His lungs felt as if the oxygen had been washed away, someone was sitting on him, pinning him down to the floor. He could feel their nails digging into his neck and cheek, his head had been pinned down to the floor, he could just see the terrifying figure of the man that was ontop of him. Chunks of his hair was missing, multiple teeth had fallen out, his face was cut, bloodied and bruised and his eyes were just maddening, sunken holes.

Newt could taste blood as it seeped through his lips, he could feel the warm liquid slowly run down his neck as the cranks nails pierced his skin. The crank was muttering something about eating eyes in a low raspy voice, that sent shivers down Newt s spine. He tried to worm his way free, but the cranks grip only tightened. A horrifying screech came from behind them and the muscles in the Cranks hands tightened. Suddenly, all the pressure was lifted- he looked to his side to see the two Cranks fighting. The new Crank was a woman, her hair was matted and half of her face had been torn away leaving a set of blood covered teeth to take its place. They were scratching at each others faces, punching and kicking. The man managed to throw the woman off him and scrambled to his feet.

Newt sat there paralyzed, staring as the man ran towards him, the woman had managed to scratch one of his eyes out leaving his face- if possible -more of a mess.

He s mine! I m going to eat him! The woman screamed as she launched herself forward and tackled the man to the ground again. Not you!

That s when he snapped out of his daze, his heart thumping a thousand times a second. He got to his feet and ran, leaving the two behind; he didn t bother to look back, he was too horrified as to what he would see. He looked to the sky, the sun had almost set, the sky was being engulfed into darkness.

You think you can get away from me? A voice came from behind him. Newt didn't have to turn to know it was the crank, his voice was harsh and rugged. A wave of panic surged through Newt as he heard the deep breaths of the crank behind him, the dusty air making it harder for him to catch a breath and each time was more heavy than the last. A lump began to form in the back of Newt s throat as the Crank came closer. The Crank lunged forward tackling Newt to the ground, a noise emerging from the back of his throat. Newt fell to the floor and it seemed like all the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs, he lay there gasping for air whilst the Crank sat on his chest, his arms protecting his face from the dirty nails of the Crank.

Every time Newt tried to get free, the Cranks grip would tighten almost to the point of crushing his ribs. He could taste the blood rising up in his throat and feel the blood running down his face. He was punching anything and everything, his hand connected with the cranks face and he felt the crunch of bone under his touch, he looked up to the Crank, his eyes filled with anger and madness, a smile spread across his face that looked like it belonged in a horror movie. A pain ran through his face then it went all black. He felt as if he was floating and nothing could hurt him anymore, it was calm. It was peaceful.

He was shaken violently awake, someone was saying his name in a panicked voice and were leaning over him. He opened his eyes to see two familiar faces, Minho and Thomas. A wave of relief washed over him, and an uncontrollable smile spread across his face.

"Oh, thank God." Thomas breathed out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Minho shouted forcing Newt to sit up.

"Dude, don t scream at him!" Thomas looked at Minho, a stern look placed upon his features.

"Sorry. He just gave me a heart attack." The worried look that was on Minho's face had faded to a more relaxed one.

"What happened?" Newt interrupted "All I remember was that I lost you lot and I got attacked by a bloody Crank."

"Well, we were trying to find you," Minho began, "then we saw this Crank attack you, then you blacked out and we killed that shuck thing then brought you here." He gestured around the room with his hands.

"We're just glad you're okay." Thomas smiled, they both were covered in dirt and blood, whether it was their own or someone else's he didn't know, he was just glad to see them both. He smiled again, he couldn't imagine how terrible he looked but he didn't care, he was back with his friends and he knew they were okay. 


	4. The memories

_**The memories**_

 _A/N: I do not own any part of The Maze Runner series, if I did, Newt wouldn't be dead. *Cries in a dark corner*_

 _/_

He was used to them- the nightmares, all of the Glader's got them, so why would he be any different? At first they were only dreams, but then they had started to get worse and as time went on they began to feel more and more real; he would wake up with sweat dripping down his face, his eyes stained from tears and his heart beating too fast.

It began to get harder for him to sleep, he was suffering; it was breaking him down.

He didn't have enough energy anymore and he knew that Running would no longer be an option, if he got stuck out in the maze... But he had to run- he _had_ to, he was the best and it was his job to give everyone hope...

Minho fell asleep, knowing what to expect, but as he fell asleep this felt real- more real than any of the others.

He was sitting there on the floor, cream carpet surrounding him, big patches stained with red. He was playing with a small toy that must of once been a dinosaur of some kind, when he heard a scream, this wasn't a scream of fear, pain or hatred but pure loss of sanity. He felt his own heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

He slowly got his small feet under himself and made his way to a door, it was old and slowly rotting away.

"I' m sorry but you re not allowed out. His own small voice filled the emptiness Daddy told me not to ever let you out after he was gone."

"You can let me out, A gentle voice came from behind the door. Sweetie, I m your mother, I would never hurt you."

"B-but daddy said that you don't know what you re doing, he said you might hurt me."

"Well, daddy isn't here, is he? You know that your dad isn't coming back, don't you sweetie?... But mummy's here... so you listen to me, let me out." Her voice began to crack with anger.

He put his hand to the door and stared, should he? what would his dad say? He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about his mother and the utter pain she must be going through, her own child and her husband keeping her locked away. He opened the door.

At first he couldn't see anything, the room was too dark, but when his eyes adjusted to the light, a scream left his lips and tears began to fall from his eyes.

His mother was staring at him, her eyes filled with pure hatred. Her hands were covered in blood, her nails had been scratching at her face, her skin bloodied and bruised. Her hair was matted with her own blood and she had been ripping at her clothes, leaving them dirty rags.

Then she launched at him, she pinned him down and screamed, her high pitched voice was like screw were being driven on to his head. She was scratching at his face, her nails splitting his skin.  
That s when the loud bang filled the room, almost deafening him. Minho dared to open his eyes; his mother had just received a bullet to her head, blood dripping from the hole the bullet had left. Suddenly she fell, her body hitting the ground, and he could breath again.

He woke up the a pair of hands shaking him, his eyes flew open and he recognized the figure of Newt above him. He was shouting at him to wake up. His eyes locked on with his friends, relief washing over him, his heart and breathing slowing down.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Newt's eyes filled with concern

"It was just a bad dream," Minho began, trying his best to convince his friend he was okay "I always get them... No big deal"

"No- No big deal, Minho you were screaming up your lungs! You're crying.. How is that no bloody big deal?" This caused Minho to wipe his eyes, he had never cried before now he was crying in front of Newt.

"Minho we need to get this sorted out." Newt said, running his hands through his hair. "If you're not getting a good night's rest how can we let you run?"

"What? No! don't be such a Shuck head! You can't stop me from running!"

"Well I guess we have to get this bloody sorted then, don't we?"

In the end, it took quite some time to get it sorted out. Minho had argued the idea at first, he thought it was stupid, but Newt had convinced him to just give it a try, that if he wasn't showing any signs of improvement within the next few days, they could try something else. But it had worked, and Newt had shared a room with him ever since. They had received two new Greenies in the time it took to just get the dreams down to just barely one a week and by the time Thomas had shown up, they were completely gone.

But it still stuck with him, what his mother had done to him... she had tried to kill him. But he couldn't be sure. He had never remembered anything about his past life before so why should this be any different? They were just dreams, nightmares, and they were gone now.


End file.
